


Done

by Twisted_Taffy



Category: The Blackrock Chronicles, The Yogscast
Genre: Barry - Freeform, Mushrooms, Post nuke Blackrock, Rythian's journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Taffy/pseuds/Twisted_Taffy
Summary: Rythian was done. With everything. But he wasn't finished.





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own the Yogscast or any of these characters.

Day 34-Post War  


Rythian was done. With everything. Good and bad and everything connected to her. He was finished with peace and forgiveness, with silly, trivial things that meant nothing. He was finished with fish instruments and pools and design and talking to inanimate objects. He was done with distractions.

She was gone, and the happiness with her. He shoved his thoughts away from that. Happiness would come later, would come when he was finished and his revenge had been enacted. He ignored the fact that his revenge meant destruction, meant pain and death. His revenge could never bring happiness, only suffering. But they deserved it, didn't they? And wouldn't, if he did a good thing and gave them what he deserved, enacted the justice his _world_ deserved, wouldn't he be rewarded with the happiness he told himself he didn't need?

And besides, there were more important things than happiness.

He was finished with her, with the way she made him _blind. Weak. Stupid_. Never mind the feelings he held for her, they were distractions. _She_ was a distraction. He was better now, without her. He knew what he needed to do so g-- damn if he wasn't going to do it. They would pay. Pay for what they had done to him, to _them_. To all of them. He was magic, he was power, he was _justice_. And never mind if he was also destruction because they would _pay_.

And doing it without her would only make him faster, better. He wouldn't have to worry about where she was or what she was doing. He wouldn't have to worry about collateral damage, he could just _destroy_ _everything_.

He would be ready. No matter what happened afterwards, what _came_ , he'd be ready for this. With every strand of magic within him, every heartbeat of power-his or not-, without any of the twisted, evil thing called science, without _her_ , he would see it _done_!

He worked better alone anyway.

  
  
Day 46-Post War

 

Wait.

He wasn't finished. He wasn't ready. He hadn't been ready for this, this was sudden and unexpected and nothing he had ever prepared for. Nothing he had ever thought he had to prepare for.

Time had gone too fast, had passed him by without pause or thought fir his cares and intentions. Time was done, but he had not been fast enough to keep up with it. Now... now he couldn't know, might never know, if time had given him an extra chance, if she had heard.

It was three words, three _simple_ words. Why was it so difficult?! God...

He knew now, or at least he was learning, what really mattered, what heart and mind _together_ decreed important. She was a distraction, but a necessary one. He missed her presence, needed her strength, her happiness.

He missed her. He needed her. He loved her. Telling her that? Well, he couldn't even get that done.


End file.
